In Dreams
by natadunn81
Summary: Samcedes one-shot...pre-Regionals feel good for my fave couple. One of these days, I'm gonna do a full-fledged story...one day...also posted on my tumblr page, under fluvinsamcedes


_**In Dreams…**_

Sam tossed over in his bed for the sixth time that night. He had long given up on trying to actually get some sleep, but had at least hoped to be able to sort through his thoughts in relative peace. No such luck. It had been five days since he last spoke to Mercedes at her locker and she told him about her breakup with Shane, but also leveled him with the notion that they still couldn't be together. His fists clenched beneath the sheet and he ground his molars in frustration. His body reacted the exact same way every time he remembered their conversation, and just as always, when he thought about her rushed proclamation of love, all the anger left him a defeated mess.

"_...and I love you, but being with you just reminds me of that, that I'm not the person that I thought I was."_

"_...and I love you,"_

"_...and I love you,"_

"…_**and I love you,"**_

He closed his eyes as he left the memory of her words and voice wash over him. The last time either of them had said 'I Love You' was the night before his family left for Kentucky. That night it was uttered time and time again amongst kisses and other proclamations of forever. Although he had no doubt that their love was just as strong now as it was then, he had to admit hearing her actually say the words still took his breath away. Hearing it from her lips was almost enough to make the gut-wrenching pain of losing her again almost bearable. Almost. The knowledge that he still had her heart only made this hell he was living in worse. As upset as he was by the entire situation, he really could understand why Mercedes needed time. Her commitment to her beliefs was one of the greatest qualities she had and he cursed himself again for putting her in such a state. Honestly, after what happened with Santana and Quinn, he never thought he would become a cheater—he knew how much that hurt. However, it was funny how love could color the way you see things. Hell, in his heart and mind, he and Mercedes weren't cheating because they truly loved each other and it was the way things should have been anyway. Yes, he knew that was some seriously flawed thinking, and it was no excuse for cheating. He _knew _these things and yet they still kissed. Obviously, he needed to do some re-evaluating of his own, as well.

_4:55a.m._

The neon green of the clock mocked him and illuminated his entire room and he sighed in frustration. Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped his feet into his sneakers before heading down the hallway. _Yep, looks like another early morning jog_. While Sam may have been living in his own personal hell, he was no fool. He just wasn't into that defeatist, self-harming kind of shit, instead, he channeled all of his heartbreak and frustration into staying in shape. Gauging by the way his clothes had begun to fit, he was doing a good job of it. He thought about the way he would still catch Mercedes as she watched, even though she thought he didn't see her. He could admit she was a small part of why he did it and he apologized for nothing. Her eyes would take in his entire frame before her gaze became unfocused. It was then that things got fun. When her eyes glazed over, she would do this thing where she would lightly bite her bottom lip. It. Drove. Him. Insane. Looking down at the sudden bulge setting up show in front of his sweats, Sam picked up the pace, shutting off the alarm system before slipping out the back door of the Hudson-Hummel house.

"Alright, guys. This is it. In thirty minutes, we will take to the stage—maybe for the last time—and lay it all out there for that audience."

"Trust and believe, Mr. Schue, the Trouble Tones have been practicing our number and are going to kill it. Like the bad bitches that we are." Santana offered, extending her to the right to receive the high five from Mercedes.

Just as they were preparing to begin their pre-show ritual, the class was interrupted when Becky Jackson suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Mr. Shuester, Coach Sylvester wants to see you in her office. _Now_." She disappeared just as quickly as she appeared, not bothering to wait for his reply.

Mr. Schue gave the teens an apologetic look, "I'll be right back, guys. Go ahead and get started without me." Just as he reached the door, he turned, his expression suddenly somber. "One more thing guys: I truly believe _this_ is our year. This is your moment-this…" He swallowed thickly, making no attempt to hide the emotion shaking his voice as he spoke to them. "I'm so proud of how you've all come together as a family this year. And you know, it really doesn't matter if we win or lose because I believe in you guys no matter what. You're all going to go on to do great things in life, I just know it."

The teens were momentarily taken aback at the abrupt change in his mood, silence reigned supreme in the room.

"That…was really depressing." Sugar piped up from her seat.

Kurt could feel the telltale sting building behind his eyes, and as much as he loved a good cry, he also wanted his glee fam to get their heads back in the game. He waved at his hands at his instructor, "Okay, Mr. Schue. We love you, too, but you are killing our pre-show buzz. Now, get out so we can work on getting our mojo back! Now shoo, Mr. Schue."

The other teens joined in shortly thereafter in the light teasing, effectively lightening the mood in the room. Mr. Schue shook his head as he chuckled at his kids. _His kids. That's what they would always be_.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you guys get ready." He threw up his hands in mock surrender as he turned to sprint from the door.

Although they had dismissed Mr. Schuester's melancholy words earlier, the truth in his words still hung like a thick fog over the room. The group itself had dispersed into smaller factions, occupying various spots in the choir room as they all took a beat to gather their thoughts.

Casting a glance around the room, Santana was immediately displeased with the mood she was getting from everyone. "God, I could_ seriously_ use a shot of some very strong alcohol right now."

"Amen to that," Puck added. "Just thinkin' this might be the last time we get up on stage together and show'em all how badass we are…well, it _sucks_."

A few others in the room echoed his sentiments. Mercedes side-eyed her friends for a moment, rolling her eyes slightly as they continued their impromptu pity party. _Enough of this. _

Clapping her hands together, she effectively drew all of their gazes. "What is going on here? Pouting? Sad eyes? Unh-uh, y'all are not gonna mess up my pre-show swag with all this gloominess. No ma'am, not gonna happen."

It appeared her friends were unsure of how to respond and they continued to stare at her with quizzical looks on their faces. Sam merely watched her from his perch against the piano, a small smirk lining his face. She was just getting started.

"Mercedes, Mr. Schuester was right. This could be the last time we do this as a group. It's actually kinda depressing when you think about it." Rachel answered.

Regarding the brunette before her, Mercedes narrowed her eyes slightly, "Well, if you all keep up with this attitude, this _will_ be the last time we do this. We've been here and done this before without a second thought. I mean, we made it to Nationals last year—_**Nationals**_. And I don't know about y'all, but I didn't come this far to give up just cause I'm sad it _might _be one of the last times we do this. Nope. This is my senior year and I'm sure there will be plenty of others lasts to do, but right now, what I'm going to do, and what I suggest you all do is enjoy do everything in your power to make sure that this is not the last performance we give as a group. Guys, this is Regionals. In _our_ auditorium. I don't know about you, but I don't plan on losing in my house."

Quinn smiled as she approached her friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and facing the others in the room by her side. "Mercedes is right guys. We have plenty of time for crying about our last this or last that, but right now this moment is ours. Besides, I plan on going to Yale as a champion."

"Cham-_peen_." Brittany added from the background as she fist-pumped the air, eliciting a few chuckles around the room.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend before sidling up on Mercedes' free side. "Aretha and Quinn Bee are right, we don't lose at home—not on my watch."

Mercedes' smile could light the Hollywood marquee. "Alright! That is exactly what I'm talking about. Artie, cue up my iPod, I need some feel good music."

Artie grabbed her iPod and rolled over to the boom box, finding the perfect song to lift their spirits. He rapped the opening lines of the song as the music began to play.

_You a bad girl and your friends bad too, oh  
>We got the swag so she drippin' swagoo<br>You a bad girl and your friends bad too, oh  
>We got the swag so she drippin' swagoo<em>

The mood in the room immediately lifted as the girls began swaying to the beat of the song. Mercedes laughed as all of her girls—including Rachel—sang with her.

_I may be young, but I'm ready  
>To give you all my love<br>I told my girls you can get it  
>Don't slow it down, just let it go<em>

Finn slid in behind the drum set, dancing from his stool as made his contribution to the good mood in the room. Mike and Brittany got into the swing of things, churning out some amazing dance moves as they ambled around the choir room. Puck grabbed Sugar and did his best to follow in the fancy footsteps of his more adept friends.

_So in love  
>I'd give it all away<br>Just don't tell nobody tomorrow  
>So tonight,<br>I'll do it every way  
>Cause knockin' til the morning light<em>

_Cause we like to party, hey hey hey  
>Cause we like to party, hey hey hey<br>Cause we like to party…_

Sam's smile was enormous as he took in the scene unfolding around him, his heart swelling with so much pride because he knew that his lady was the cause for all the joy in the room. No, they may not be together as a couple any longer, but she would always be _his lady_. As the music and laughter continued to ring throughout the room, Sam took a moment to simply watch her. He marveled at the way her soft curls bounced as she danced so carefree, the way her eyes sparkled like the purest of diamonds. Her smile was infectious and he couldn't help but smile brighter just watching her. He loved her most this way, so carefree and full of love. Their eyes met for just a moment as the music faded out, and unspoken conversation taking place in that short span of time.

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

It was now or never. Sam made short work of the distance between them, taking both of Mercedes' hands in his own. Mercedes eyes widened in surprise at his actions, but made no move to break their connection. Instead, she followed as he pulled her outside the room and a short distance down the hall. They faced one another as they stood before a bank of lockers, words yet to be spoken between them, their hands yet to separate. Mercedes watched as Sam made two attempts to speak, yet no words came. So she waited, knowing she needed to hear what he would say just as badly as he apparently needed to say it.

Sam closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, something he always did to calm himself. _Get it together, Evans. One shot. You've got one shot._

Sam took one last fortifying breath before opening his eyes, taking in the beauty before him. His jaw clenched in restraint as he barely restrained himself from closing the distance between them and crowding her against the locker with his body.

Mercedes gasped inaudibly at the intense look he gave her, knowing that it meant he was barely holding himself in check. She had come to know this particular look over the course of their summer together, usually the result of her teasing him until he would pounce on her. Her face heated up at the memories and she wanted to break their gaze, but she couldn't.

Sam saw the flush creep into cheeks, biting his lip at the sight. His voice was a full octave lower as he finally spoke.

"Mercedes."

He said her name as if it were a most revered prayer and she had no control over the way her body responded to him.

"Sam-" he silenced her words with a brief shake of his head.

"Please. I have to say this."She nodded her response.

"'Cedes, I know we've done this before and you said you couldn't be with me, but…" he relinquished his hold on one of her hands to run a frustrated hand through his freshly cropped hair. "A-an' I promised myself I would give you all the time you needed to sort this out, but I…can't. I dream about us all the time, even in class. _Dream_, 'Cedes. I dream about how good we were together last summer and how good we'll be in the future. I'll propose marriage to you the night you win your very first Grammy. We'll come back here to be married at your family's church and our babies will be baptized there, too."

_Married? Babies?_ Mercedes was speechless as she stared at the man before her. She knew his love was intense, but she had no idea it was this intense. _Girl, stop. You spent the summer with this man, you know exactly how intense his love can be._

"It hurts, 'Cedes. It hurts to see you every day and not be able to hold your hand, or make you smile that special smile, or to hear you laugh like you really mean it. You don't do that anymore, ya know. It kills me to think I have anything to do with that. An' I'm sorry if I'm puttin' pressure on you but I wanted to be honest with you. I just…love you."

He stopped talking then, seeming to run out of words. He breathing grew shallow as he awaited her response. He waited….and waited….and waited. The need for oxygen burned hot in his lungs but he drew no breath, afraid that the simple act would somehow send her fleeing from his grasp.

Mercedes held his gaze for a moment longer before her focus shifted.

"Your tie."

Sam could barely hear her words as his pulse thundered in his ears. "What?"

"Your tie. It's crooked."

Sam didn't know why she'd suddenly become obsessed with his tie, especially after he'd just poured out his heart.

"'Cedes, I don't care about the tie." He stared into her face intently, silently willing her to lift her gaze to meet his again.

"We need to fix it before we go onstage." She rambled as she reached for the uneven ends, still refusing to make eye contact.

His heart skipped a beat as she continued on her task. _This is it. I've finally pushed her too far and she's trying to figure out how to let me down…once and for all. Once shot, Evans, and you blew it._

"'Cedes, you know what? I'll just get Kurt or someone to fix it for me." He had intended to walk away, but his feet didn't get the message. Instead, he stood before her, unable to walk away from her again.

"Now, you know I won't have anybody else fixing my man's tie but me."

"It's okay, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." Sam muttered before she even finished speaking, stilling her hands as they straightened his tie, his eyes sad and downcast.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Sam-"

"No, 'Cedes, it's okay. I pushed too hard. I get it." He continued on.

"_Sam_." Her voiced brooked no argument and she succeeded in getting his attention."Stop talking and process what I just said."

She could literally see him follow her command, a smile lighting her face as realization finally dawned on him. His eyes widened for brief seconds before his lopsided grin took root.

"Your man, huh?" He drawled, a mischievous glint in his eye as he stepped closer to her.

"Yep, my man." She responded, pulling him closer, her heart rate spiking.

Sam caressed her cheek softly, using his free hand to trap her against the locker. The intensity of his gaze never wavered as he brought their faces closer, stopping to brush an Eskimo kiss across her nose. What would normally be interpreted as cute only served to heighten the rush of emotions between the two. Mercedes' breath hitched in her throat. Sam really wanted to savor this moment, but he had a habit of being so damned impatient sometimes. With a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a moan, Sam captured her lips in a blistering kiss. Mercedes was momentarily shocked at the ferocity of the kiss but she soon caught up, nipping and sucking his bottom lip between her teeth. Sam always loved when she did that. He pressed himself into her more fully, his hand sliding across her throat, the curve of her breast, and finally resting on her hip. Mercedes' hands had somehow found their way to his waist and she hooked her fingers into the waistband oh his pants, trying to pull him even closer. They broke from the kiss when air became a necessity and Sam felt lightheaded from the sudden rush of air. His breath fanned her fanned her face as he tried to steady his breathing. His eyes were drawn to heaving motion of her chest as she also tried to calm her breathing, unconsciously licking his lips. Just as he would dive in for a second helping of Mercedes, the sound of a clearing throat caught their attention. They turned to see a very smug looking Santana, her smirk threatening to take over her face. The couple attempted to separate, only to be stopped by a wave of her hand.

"No, no. No need to separate on my account. I like this look," she gestured to their current state. "Me gusta mucho. I just wanted to let you know we're on in five minutes. Carry on."

She was gone just as quickly. The two stood in stunned silence for a few minutes. Just as their lips were about to meet—

"Pay up,_ putas_, I called it. Trouty and Aretha are having a collision of the big-lipped variety as we speak—on the day of Regionals as I called it!"

Mercedes lifted her head from his chest at that moment, "I'm going to kill her—after we win Regionals."

"I kinda like that she's on our side." Sam whispered as he moved in to finish what they'd started.


End file.
